


Leave Her Alone (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, K Project - Freeform, Short One Shot, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When Saruhiko's cousin begins harassing you, he decides to take care of the problem.Short story, protective Saru, Aya feature





	Leave Her Alone (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader)

Fushimi looked through cracked open door at you, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean you’re busy? You’ve been busy all week.”

“I-I’ve just got a lot of stuff going on right now. I’ll call you later, okay?”

As you tried to pull the door shut again, Fushimi wedged his foot between the door frame and the oak wood door.

“Something’s going on. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

He heard you sigh a little before you opened the door, letting him inside your apartment. Fushimi gently wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he looked down at you concerned.

“What’s wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?”

“S-Some girl has been telling me to stay away from you... That I wasn’t good enough for you, so I should consider breaking up with you...”

Fushimi could feel the blood boil slightly in his veins, the idea of some stranger just telling you to leave him making his heart speed up in mild frustration.

“Do you know who it was?” 

“No, I didn’t catch her name...”

“Well, then don’t worry about it. You’re plenty good enough for me; in fact, I think you’re perfect. So don’t listen to random strangers, alright?”

You nodded your head, his words comforting you as you nuzzled your head against his chest. Even though he didn’t say it often, you knew that he loved you, and that was enough for you.

“Come on. Let’s go for a walk, hm? It’s really nice day out today~”

______________________________________________________________

Sure enough, he was right; there were hardly any clouds in the bright blue sky, and a lovely breeze was blowing through the park. Walking arm in arm with him on such a nice day almost made you forget most of your worries.

That’s when she appeared. In front of you, you saw the brunette girl walking toward you, a displeased expression obvious on her face. Once she was close enough to you, she looked right at you with disapproving eyes.

“Didn’t I tell you to break up with him? What are you, stupid?”

Beside you, Fushimi looked at the girl with a bit of surprise, but mostly with annoyance. 

“Aya, so you’re the one harassing my girlfriend...”

He could see the confused look on your face in his peripheral, and looked at you with a somewhat concerned face.

“This is Aya, my second cousin...”

“That’s right. And it isn’t fair that this girl you’ve known for a few months gets more attention than I do.”

He returned his gaze to his cousin, his eyes warning and annoyed.

“Aya, listen to what I’m about to say. Leave my girlfriend alone. Did you really think that you’d gain something from this? Harassing her won’t get me to pay you more attention; if anything, it will make me want to ignore you more. So do us both a favor and keep yourself out of our relationship.”

The girl looked at him with shock, a flustered blush running across her face. She didn’t utter a sound as she soon turned and ran off, leaving you both in the center of the park. You looked up at your boyfriend, a bit shocked yourself from how bluntly he put his words.

“H-Hey, you didn’t need to be so frank...”

“I did, though. She won’t listen otherwise. Besides, no one harasses my girlfriend. Ever.”


End file.
